The Crayak Chronicles
by Metal K
Summary: This is basically The Ellimist Chronicles but from Crayak's point of view. Plz R&R.
1. Chapter One

I hate Disclaimers. Okay, I own nothing.

Chapter One

My full name is Azure Level, Four Spar, Extension 1, Down-Messenger, Twenty-two. My chosen name is Zemfar. I like the sound of the word, which is all the reason you need for a chosen name.

My "game" name is Crayak. Like Zemfar, it doesn't mean anything in particular. I just thought it sounded breezy.

The Pangabans were an interesting race. They lived beneath an eternally grey, clouded sky. They had never seen their own sun clearly, had no notion of stars and other planets.

Which is why I chose the Gunja Wave.

The Gunja Wave were a primitive, aggressive species, only dimly self-aware. But their DNA held promise for evolution.

"I'll take the Gunja Wave, if you choose to accept." I _memmed_ my friend Azure Level, Seven Spar, Extension Two, Down-Messenger, Forty-one. His chosen name is Toomin. His "game"name is Ellimist.

"Gladly." he _memmed_ back. "You overestimate the power of sheer aggression."

"Shall we immerse?"

"On the other side."

I opened the shunt and entered the game.

I floated bodilessly above the Gunja Wave world. Ellimist would obviously part the clouds of the Pangaban moon. I calculated the odds of evolution following the parting. Predator eels inhabited the Pangaban moon. The Pangabans would have to evolve into small, fast creatures to avoid being wiped out by the eels.

I decided my move. I increased the rate of reproduction in the Gunja Wave. There would be a limited food supply due to the population increase pressures. The Gunja Wave would be able to see the Pangabans quite clearly, if my prediction about Ellimist parting the Pangaban moon's clouds was correct.

"Shall we accelerate?" I _memmed _to Ellimist.

"Fire it up." He _memmed_ back.

A hurricane! A hurricane of wind and water and earth and time itself. A swirling madness of change. It was the ultimate moment in the game. We had made our changes and now watched time reel forward.

Sure enough, the food supply of the Gunja Wave decreased. Aggressiveness increased. Squabbles broke out.

No!

The Gunja Wave were turning cannibalistic! Half the population was eaten! But then, they saw the Pangabans. They took an interest in building spacecraft to reach the moon, to eat the Pangabans.

A million years after I had increased the population, the Gunja Wave achieved space flight. They landed on the Pangaban moon in astoundingly primitive spacecraft. Within the first hundred years of their arrival, the Pangabans were extinct.

I_ memmed_ laughter to Ellimist. He sighed.

"What was your move?" he asked.

I explained.

"See you on the perches for free flight?"

"I'm there."

I shut down the game and opened my eyes to the real world around me.


	2. Chapter 2

I still own nothing.

Chapter Two

As I said, my name is Zemfar.

I am Ketran. My planet is called Ket. You have obviously heard of the Ketran Empire, but for those who have not, I will explain.

8 centuries ago, my species achieved space flight. We met a primitive warrior species called the Capasins. This started an interstellar war. We, the Ketrans, forced other races to fight for us. We soon overpowered the Capasins, but their followers still remained. Within a decade we won, and formed an Empire. Since then, we have been a Warrior Empire, conquering other races we encounter and forming alliances with more powerful adversaries.

Anyway, I came back to the real world. In my normal state, I have four wings, four docking pods and two talons. I have yellow feathers, with tar black skin underneath. I have a large beak, two eyes and hearing slits on the side of my head, or 'ears' as some off-worlders call them.

My planet used to be completely inhospitable to life. The surface was covered with acid seas, lava flows and strangle-vines. We Ketrans had to reside in the crystals above.

Then the Generationals came.

It was only about a century ago, so we were still a technological Empire.

When the Generationals came, they did not even think about the possibility of life anywhere other than the surface.

We ambushed them on their second time coming, destroying their air-skimmers with laser-pistols, and taking the scientists hostage. The Generational mother ship was well armed, but wished to find a peaceful alternative to battle. We took over their ship and went to war with the Generationals. They were more advanced than the Capasins, and it took fifty years to defeat them, and even today rebels still exist.

Anyway, I returned to the real world, and, quickly checking there were no _memms _for me, I set off for free flight.

I had promised to meet a friend of mine, Ladfar, for a Hunt. Usually, Hunts involved flying down to the surface, and killing as many Jamin Snakes as possible without being hit. As a safety precaution we wore special helmets, which took over our flight if we became injured.

Ladfar preferred Hunting without the Helmets. And so did I.

We met in the Crystal Green-302, to plan our Hunt.

"Remember, no weapons this time, only talons And only aim for the Jamin Snakes. I still have a bruise from last time." Ladfar instructed.

I laughed. Ladfar was always one to bend the rules on every occasion possible, so it was very hypocritical of her to scold me.

"I know, Hauton." I teased her, calling her by her game name.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that. I only played that game once. How was I to know Hauton meant 'Cheat' in Capasin?"

"Well, it was convenient." I replied. "You tried to hotwire the game to play as three separate species."

"Only because you chose the most powerful Empire the game had to offer. I doubt even the Ketrans would survive against those guys."

"Yeah, the Yeerks were something." I sipped my Gula juice. "Anyway, shall we be off?"

"As long as you put that Crossbow back." She said, calmly. "You must have done some careful planning to steal _that_ from the museum. I heard it was one of the most heavily guarded artefacts there."

"That's nothing compared with what I'm planning now." I replied smoothly, though inside I panicked, trying to make some rare artefact up that I could pretend to steal.

"I'm sure it is." Ladfar suddenly spread her wings and swooped down to the surface. Furious at myself for letting her get a head start, I threw some chips on the bar table for my Gula juice, and swooped down after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, I've been neglecting my work lately. Still don't own anything related to K A Applegate.

Chapter Three

We swooped down to the Lava Rivers and began skimming the surface, keeping watch for snakes. I swept between two trees and narrowly avoided entangling myself in vines. I saw Ladfar race ahead of me, her first Jamin Snake clutched between her talons. I strained my eyes to see between the trees, but could see no movement. Suddenly…

Yes! I grabbed the wriggling lizard in my claws. Tucking it into my belt, I mentally checked my first kill, and raced after Ladfar.

The Hunt was on.

On and on it went, each of us grabbing snakes as we went, sometimes catching up with each other. I was swooping through the trees; seven snakes tucked under my belt, and were looking for another. The first one to reach eight would be the winner of the Hunt. I saw a sudden movement in the trees, but it was only Ladfar. However, as I looked closer, I saw she was trapped between two vines. I considered going in to help her, but then again it could be a ruse. I saw she only had five snakes under her belt. She could be looking to steal mine. She did really look as if she was in trouble; there was blood coming from one of her wings. I was about to swoop in to look closer, when I saw another movement in the corner of my eye. I looked again, and this time, it was a snake! I left Ladfar - she could probably get herself free - and went after the snake.

This one was fast. I weaved between the trees, trying to find the right time to swoop down and grab it. There was a gap in the trees ahead. If I timed it right, I could just get it. I braced my self for a split-second change of direction. The gap was getting closer. I readied myself and dived, passing through it and snatching the snake between my talons. I cracked its skull and tucked it beneath my belt. I had one this hunt.

I looked around, but could not see Ladfar. She had probably freed herself and was on her way back to Crystal Green-302. I winged my way upwards towards the floating crystal. The cool evening breeze whipped my face. I hurried forward; if I was not in my crystal by the first sunset, then I would be reprimanded and fined. I felt the ring around my neck. The sensor connected to it kept track of all Ketrans from Ket to Capasin. At the Centre Crystal, officers monitored where every Ketran was and recorded any faults we do. I, fortunately, I figured out how to disable it, so I can pull off my heists.


End file.
